In a typical video game system, a player's interaction with the video game system is limited to the scope of interaction provided by a device such as a keypad, mouse or joystick. These devices generally enable a player to manipulate a playing piece positioned on a video display of the system. The range of activities facilitated by such devices include moving the player piece, firing or throwing certain objects or selecting particular options. The player's interaction with the video game system, however, does not extend beyond the limited options provided through the device. Moreover, a player is usually limited with regard to the playing piece he selects. In many systems every player has the same playing piece. Furthermore, in most systems, only a single player may play the system at a given point in time.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to encourage audio interaction between players of a video game system through the video game system.
It is a further object of the present invention to synchronize a visual response with audio input provided from a player of a video game.
It is still another object of the present invention to have the sequence of play of a video game dictated by the interaction between players of the video game.